the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 November 2019
15:09-46 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 15:10-26 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 15:10-29 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 15:10-58 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 15:11-00 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 15:11-30 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 15:11-33 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 15:12-13 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 15:12-17 Welcome, Chase McFly. 15:15-02 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 15:15-43 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 15:23-46 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 15:27-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:27-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:36-17 I cannot even rip things off correctly wtf 23:36-26 Now, Xanvi will have the ability to create holes in space, as well as fold it on itself to make objects collide. 23:36-28 Silivia arc: Santo -> Madhouse LotM -> Shen's vision/cryptic ramblings -> Frog Cult -> Astrocreep bombed lab -> Frog King & Cult -> Madhouse -> Santo and two Alchem bruhs -> Protags back -> Frog King (final form) 23:36-44 Reunion was NOT slice of life at all. Simple continuation of Ep 9. 23:36-44 Dealt with the angel attack, had the group reuniting, Steven explained Xeren, onwards to Ep 11. 23:36-44 Astrocreep - will not only have one scene. 23:36-48 So, Frog King is the arc villain 23:36-54 NOBODY agreed on that 23:36-59 Tell me the suggestion - now. 23:37-04 Was asking Quinton, okay? 23:37-16 astrocreep has as many appearances as he wants 23:37-20 Now, Frog King is the villain for the people involved in the Silivia arc. Astrocreep is the villain for the protags when they return. 23:37-27 Each serves as a final boss to a different group. 23:37-39 TELL me. 23:38-18 Now, I need you to tell me about the minor antagonists that face the Protagonists. 23:38-20 Antags: Frog King, Frog Cult, Tessa, Astrocreep, Santo, Lab Assistants, The Harnessor. 23:38-37 First minor antags - Blackmore/Centerfold. 23:38-39 Why do y'all REFUSE to simply copy paste? 23:38-39 Hmph. For now, edit some more on AC. 23:38-44 Blackmore joins the group following this. 23:38-50 ~ Oxiemaniac has joined the chat ~ 23:39-00 Welcome, Oxiemaniac. 23:39-01 Welcome, Oxiemaniac. 23:39-02 NOBODY questioned the Harnessor 23:39-09 Random shit. Nobody cares/ 23:39-10 There will be more cut enemies in season 2 then the half-life 2 beta 23:39-24 You have already explained the role of the Harnessor and there was nothing else to be said, Quinton1721. 23:39-38 Can you PM me wtf harnessor is 23:39-45 me too 23:39-56 wont meme about it 23:40-05 PM me the suggestion too. 23:40-06 unless obvious rip/joke char 23:40-07 Juan 23:40-14 The Harnessor is a proposal by Quinton1721 of a character attempting to "harness" the odd nature of LoTM (WIKAM). 23:40-15 Ok just post it in main at this point 23:40-38 Harnessor is a new bruh who has some supernatural abilities who enters the lab of the mind and wants to use its power and the lab assistants 23:40-46 SF DOES listen, wtf. 23:40-53 ~ Oxiemaniac has left the chat ~ 23:41-08 why lab assistants 23:41-10 I - would not rp as the harnessor 23:41-25 Why? You made that idea. 23:41-28 They are convenient and they have absorbed the energy as well 23:41-37 i have way too many chararcters 23:41-38 Xanvi - brings alien fauna such as the Tatzelwurm, Shock Trooper, Gargantua, and Mr. Friendly. 23:42-20 Is Tatzelwurm an hl rip or something else